1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical receptacle terminal and, more particularly, to an electrical receptacle terminal having a receptacle shell with a seam therein and having a floating spring therein.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,382 discloses a two-piece electrical receptacle terminal for receiving a male terminal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,629 discloses a female terminal which has a contact spring within the terminal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,265 discloses an electrical connector with a socket for a pin connector and a spring held within the socket.